


I Robbed Myself (Again)

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Humour, Irony, Leyawiin, Parody, Satire, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An authorised follow up to the story entitled 'I Robbed Myself', which was written by Secret Sheik from FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Robbed Myself (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Robbed Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15187) by Secret Sheik. 



# I Robbed Myself (Again).

Following the debacle where I 'stole' something that already belonged to me (detailed in the story entitled 'I Robbed Myself'*), I decided to take a break from a life of crime and instead devote my energies towards gaining some interesting Daedric artefacts that I'd heard about.

After making it rain dogs on cats for Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness, and receiving Wabbajack from Him in return, I thought that I'd take a break by exploring between Bravil to the north and Leyawiin to the south. Once I had discovered a couple of settlements, a few caves, and some Ayleid ruins, I came across an abandoned-looking building named 'White Stallion Lodge'.

"Great, more loot for the taking," I said to myself, half aloud.

The moment I had picked the lock with the Skeleton Key that Nocturnal had granted me and gained entrance, I noticed that all the stuff seemed to be owned by someone, but that didn't bother me. I _was_ a thief, after all. I took everything with the slightest value, then sold it all to Dar-Jee the Fence to get the next special job from my Thieves Guild doyen, S'Krivva of Bravil. While I was in Leyawiin, I decided to help out Count Marius Caro with an 'Orc problem' he had.

I met 'Sir' Mazoga and fetched the Argonian guide, Weebam-na, for her, and as soon as he had refused her 'request', I stepped in and offered to take the Orc to Fisherman's Rock in the Argonian's stead. After a brief fight at the campsite there, Mazoga grew more friendly towards me, and we returned to Leyawiin where the count honoured her commitment to the oath she had taken to avenge her murdered friend, then requested that we take care of Black Brugo and his cohorts, bandits all. We agreed, and off we went to the Ayleid ruin of Telepe.

A few hours' wait and another short fight later, we set off back to Leyawiin with the black bows of the bandits we had defeated to turn them over to Count Marius and receive our reward.

A lengthy conversation ensued, during which time, Mazoga and I were created Knights Errant of the Order of the White Stallion, presented with shields with a unique design of a white horse emblazoned upon them, and given a house for our use while we were in the count's service - White Stallion Lodge.

*Actually written by Secret Sheik.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
